A.N.I.M.A
A.N.I.M.A is a group of ancient tribe that worhship the nature spirit. They are a group of servant that follow and protect the nature. However over the time, the course is alter. They become a group that capture nature spirit for their power. History ANIMA use to be a peaceful group that ancient human form to worship the great spirit. The spirit make a pact with the contractor and let the wield the power of nature. The member mostly cover in tattoo. Each tattoo indicate how many spirit they have form, the size of the tattoo indicate how depth the connection with the spirit. Paracelsius apparently is a descedant of this tribe. The group is very organized. There major three faction of them. First faction is the one that still follow the practice who from Aboriginal Australian. Second faction scattered around the world without an leader. They make use of the practice to gain fame. Paracelsius is one of them. Last faction is a group that wish to capture the ancient spirit and use their power for their own use. This group is lead by the renmaining of NZX Party. Their current leader is Loret H Notable Member of A.N.I.M.A Loret H - Last Leader of NZX Party. He plan to capture ancient Element and dominate the world. Good friend with James. Currently has capture three element Paracelsius - Currently part of council. Using the foundamental knowledge from ANIMA. It earn him the famous title that in touch with the four element. Mary the Jewess - An wandering Alchemist as well. She make pact with the Steel spirit and produce a lot of gold. She marry a greedy man. She produce a lot of gold for his husband. In the end, Loret found her and rob her steel spirit. She then escape with her sand spirit. Chief Wdjana - An very old man that live for a very long time already. He is very famous among ANIMA and depth connect with the element. He is a two pact contractor. His strenght is the reason why Loret havent attack him. List of Elemental There is many elemental throughout the century. The Element break down into Three category. The Primary Element that exist among universe one such Aska and Umbra and other four element. The Secondary Element, is the cousin of the four element such as four season. The third batch is the lesser elemental spirit that havent make a name for themselves such a shadow being, Light Wisp, Candle Spirit, Lake Spirit, Moutain spirit and so on. Major Notable Spirit As below:- Umbra and Aska - Light and Shadow Spirit that left the world and travel in Void Realm currently Vita - A blood spirit that once a human who use a taboo spell result in him fusing into the blood spirit. Navitas - An pure mana or mental power Entity. If Vita is the blood and flesh, Navitas is the mind and conscious. It also the element that exist in God Realm. Not much elemental meet him before. It unknown if he really exist. Four Element - Gnome, Slyph, Undine and Salamander Four Season - Spring, Summer, Autumn, Winter Bulla - Cheerful Bubble Spirit. She currently roaming the ocean. No contract form yet Sub Category of Water Ipsum - Previous contract with Mary the Jewess but rob by Loret. Steel spirit that exist in Titanium form and her hair is made of mercury. Sub Category of Earth Fumus - Ash Spirit. Sub Category of Fire. Ash Entity that contract with Chief Wdjana. It able to manipulate ash and smoke Ventus - Gas Spirit. Sub Category of Wind. Gas Entity that contract with Chief Wdjana. It able to manipulate all kind of gas including steam Limus - Venom Spirit - Sub Category of Water. She symbolize all unpure liquid. Her body is much like a slime substance. She currently not contract with anyone. Arena - Sand Spirit - Sub Category of Wind. He control sand and currently contract with Mary the Jewess. She escape using his sandstorm. Caligo - Cloud Spirit - Sub Category of Wind. She manipulate mist and cloud. A very gentle spirit look up to slyph. Contract with Loret Adamantem - Diamond Spirit - Sub Category of Fire. A entity that born from heat of lava. He dont belong to earth category as Crystal need flame to form. He current capture by Loret Pura - Glass Spirit - A Sub Category of Earth. She is an element born out from human creation. Rubigo - Rust Element - A Sub Category of Earth. He is a ancient element that appear seldom. Location Missing Lazorama - Flare Element - A Sub Category of Fire. He dislike Salamander for unknown reason. He represent Laser flame. A blue focus fire Oleum - Oil Element - A Sub Category of Water. She is very slippery and nearly discover by human year ago when they discover petro in the deep sea. She is asleep all these while. History of ELEMENTAL and ANIMA When the Universe One create the earth, two spirit appear. It Umbra and Aska. In order to continue his work, he blow wind to the world, solidfy the ground, pour water to become ocean and spark flame into the earth. With this, four element has be born. Over time, Universe one feel that the earth need to beautify. He create tree and flower. Spring is born, he create volcano with the earthcore lava source. It give birth to Summer, then he feel the world is too hot, he cold down a region in the world in north and south. Winter is born. Somehow, he feel lacking, Universe one then create a electric energy that speak up the leaf fall which Autumn is born. Other element is continous being born throughout the century as well. Then Universe One create human. The first batch of the human respect the nature and form a path with them. It slowly become the practice of Animism. Trivia Spoiler .... Coming Up, Bella, Wild Hunt, Living Legend Category:Jona19992 Category:Organization